


Pulse

by starroasts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, lots of blood, mention of asphyxiation kink, my take on the starkiller rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starroasts/pseuds/starroasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds Kylo.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>“Slashes littered Kylo’s form, streaking his ghastly skin with glistening red. Hux couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

Hux crashed to his knees beside the knight, feeling the growing puddle of blood seep into the fabric of his pants. His hand shot forward, finding Ren’s neck, searching desperately for his pulse. _Oh, how different this was from the other times Hux had wrapped his fingers around that throat. Nails digging into the pale flesh knowing that purple splotches would soon appear, marking him as Hux’s._

In those moments, Ren’s pulse would beat strong and fast beneath Hux’s palm, struggling against the pressure. Now, it was weak, barely registering under his fingertips.

Kylo was alive.

Hux’s eyes fell shut in relief, willing gratitude upon whatever force was responsible for sparing this man. He looked over the injured figure before him, finding a wide gash in Ren’s side. Blood poured from it, spilling across the snow. In a vain attempt to stop the bleeding, he forced a fist against the wound, his hand quickly becoming doused with the searing liquid. Slashes littered Kylo’s form, streaking his ghastly skin with glistening red. Hux couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward. He stroked Ren’s hair before moving to cup his cheek.

_“Kylo…”_

The general shrugged off his greatcoat and draped it over his knight. He slid arms under the limp body, lifting him and holding him close. As Hux hurried back toward the ship, he murmured words of comfort to the man in his arms, knowing they wouldn’t reach him.

Hux didn’t let go until they arrived at med bay, staying close while the medical droids worked. He sat for hours watching as Ren slowly regained his complexion, his pulse growing steadily stronger under Hux’s gentle touch.

When Kylo’s eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was his general’s face, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. His breath caught.

_“Hux…”_


End file.
